Expand delivery of the 40-hour site worker course to 3000 students by establishing five new training centers. In addition to upgrading our four current centers, we are enlarging the curriculum to include hands-on activities for four crafts within the active U.S. jurisdiction of the UBC-carpenters, millwrights, piledrivers and commercial divers. Total training for three years - 16,360 workers in all CERCLA and RCRA Courses. Purchase enough equipment to outfit fully the four initial and five newly proposed training sites with personal protective equipment (PPE) Develop additional latent-image exercises focusing on piledriven and millwrights and on radiation hazards. Modify the 24-hour Treatment Storage and Disposal (TSD) curriculum and the Industrial Emergency Response curriculum for our millwrights and carpenters in petrochemical facilities. Train 40 additional trainers. Develop an evaluation mechanism for decontamination procedures for hands-on training, etc. Develop an evaluation mechanism to monitor work at hazardous waste sites. Continue to expand the evaluation program to monitor the achievements of our trainees and instructors. Continue to participate in the Midwest Consortium's Curriculum Committee to ensure state-of-the-art curricula for both grantees.